geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Osiągnięcia
Osiągnięcia są specjalnymi nagrodami, które otrzymuje się podczas gry. Aby je odblokować, należy wykonać dane zadanie. Osiągnięcia zazwyczaj oferują ikony oraz kolory w nagrodę. Lista osiągnięć Poziomy oficjalne= |-| Demony= |-| Gwiazdki= |-|Sekretne Monety= |-|Monety Użytkownika= |-|Diamenty= |-|Odłamki mocy= |-|3 monety w Demonach= |-|Paczki Map= |-|Niestandardowe poziomy= |-|Skoki= |-|Próby= |-|Oceny poziomów= |-|Znajomi= |-|Level creation= |-|Inne= |-|Ukryte nagrody= |-|The Vault= |-|Vault of Secrets= |-|Chamber of Time= |-|Steam exclusive= |-|Geometry Dash Lite= |-|Geometry Dash Meltdown= |-|Dashlands (Geometry Dash World)= |-|Toxic Factory (Geometry dash World)= |-|Geometry Dash SubZero= !Nazwa !Opis !Nagroda |- |Press Start! |Ukończ Press Start w zwykłym trybie |20px Ikona SubZero 5 |- |Nock Em! |Ukończ Nock Em w zwykłym trybie |20px Ikona SubZero 6 |- |Power Trip! |Ukończ Power Trip w zwykłym trybie |20px Ikona SubZero 7 |- |Ultimate Press Start |Zdobądź wszystkie 3 monety w Press Start |20px Ikona SubZero 8 |- |Ultimate Nock Em |Zdobądź wszystkie 3 monety w Nock Em |20px Ikona SubZero 9 |- |Ultimate POwer Trip |Zdobądź wszystkie 3 monety w Power Trip |20px Ikona SubZero 10 Nawiązania * Nazwa osiągnięcia "All Your Base..." jest nawiązaniem do słynnego memu "All Your Base Are Belong To Us". * "RobTop Gamer" jest grą słowną nazwy RobTop Games. * "Catch 'em all!" nawiązuje do serii Pokemon. * "Hexagonest" jest nawiązaniem do osiągnięcia za ukończenie ostatniego poziomu w Super Hexagon. * "Rampage!", "Dominating!", "Ultrakill!", "Godlike!" i "Wickedsick!" są nawiązaniem do bonusów combo w grach z serii Unreal Tournament. * "GeometryTube" nawiązuje do YouTube. * "Geometry Bird" nawiązuje do Twittera. * "Failure is not an option" nawiązuje do mema oraz do filmu dokumentalnego. * "What are those!?" oraz "Mom get the camera!" nawiązują do słynnych memów. * "Blast Power" nawiązuje do marki gum o tej samej nazwie. * Połączenie osiągnięć "Tick Tock" i "Time Machine!" może być nawiązaniem do Andy and Mike's Tick Tock Time Machine lub do serialu animowanego Klub Przyjaciół Myszki Miki. * "Will you ever be satisfied?" jest nawiązaniem do Hamilton. * "Finders Keepers" może być nawiązaniem do noweli lub filmu o tej samej nazwie. * "We're gonna need a bigger boat" jest nawiązaniem do filmu Jaws (pl. Szczęki). * "Jump, Forrest, Jump!" jest nawiązaniem do słynnego cytatu "Run, Forrest, Run!" z komediodramatu Forrest Gump. * "Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!" jest nawiązaniem do cytatu "Tonight, we dine in Hell!" z filmu 300. * "We wants it!", "We needs it!", "Must have the precious", "They stole it from us!", "Where is it?! Where is it?!", "Thief! Thief! Thief!", "You Shall Not Pass" i "My precious..." nawiązują do serii Władcy Pierścieni. Ciekawostki * Jedynymi osiągnięciami, za których nie ma ani Formy (Ikony, statku, kulki itd.), ani koloru, są te za wpisanie "Sparky" w pokoju "The Vault" oraz za wykonanie sekwencji odblokowywującej kod "Glubfub" w Vault of Secrets. * Przed aktualizacją 1.9 zdobycie osiągnięcia "So Close" było możliwe tylko i wyłącznie w Electrodynamix. Natomiast w wersji 1.9 zmniejszono wymagania do 95%. * Dźwięk po zdobyciu osiągnięcia został również wykorzystany w innych grach RobTopa. * Niektóre osiągnięcia w wersji Lite są nazwane inaczej: ** "Trial and Error" nosi nazwę "U can do it!". ** "Crash Tester" nazywa się "Trial And Error". ** "You Shall Not Pass" jest zastapione nazwą "Crash Tester". ** "Ouch..." nosi nazwę "Stop It!". Błędy * "Can't Stop Jumping!!!" wymaga 100 000 skoków, a nie 50 000. * "That Hurts!" wymaga 20 000 prób, a nie 10 000. * Osiągnięcie "Hop Hop Hop" odblokowuje ufo, lecz osiągnięcie pokazuje kulę. * "Ouch..." wymaga 10 000, a nie 2000. Kategoria:Elementy gry